


and for a breath

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: Dom!Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a kink that Castle doesn't know about.  But he is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door swings wide, crashing into the door jam with a rattling crunch before rebounding and swinging closed once more.Castle rushes into the apartment, dropping his keys into the dish on the table by the door and tossing his jacket haphazardly onto the book laden stairs at his right.The long, slim box under his arm bounces on the couch cushion when he drops it and he takes a moment to pause.Snagging his sleeve, he checks the time.If everything goes as planned, he has about twenty minutes until Kate gets home. 

He’d been at the precinct this morning, claiming he had to leave at noon for a non-existent meeting with his agent.But when the fake meeting had turned into a real, emergency meeting - something about contracts and advances and more things he couldn’t care less about - his long awaited afternoon of careful preparation had vanished in a cloud of lawyers and paperwork. 

Which is why he finds himself now with eighteen precious minutes of prep time.And counting.

He hurries into her bedroom, the soft, eclectic decor subtly calming his nerves, and searches the closet, huffing when he finally finds what he’s looking for.  He carries the heavy rubbermaid bin out into the living room, setting it on the couch next to the sleek, black box.  There are just a few things he needs, but he prefers to keep the entire collection close.  He’s learned from experience that sometimes even the best laid plans can be adjusted.  And with spectacular results. 

Smiling to himself, Castle turns toward the next item on his list.He bends at the knees and lifts, surprised at the heft of the rather small coffee table.Kate would kill him if he scratched her floors, so instead of dragging it, he takes care in carrying the solid block of wood and wrought iron into her office.Returning to the living room, Castle nods to himself, satisfied with this arrangement.The whole rug is clear and he pictures how they’ll fit, how her -

Shaking his head, Castle drags himself from his imagination.  He’s probably got less than 10 minutes now and still a few more things to accomplish.  The couch cushion gives under his weight as he sits.  With shaking fingers - he’s nearly vibrating with anticipation - he unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, rolls the dark blue material until it’s bunched just under his left elbow, repeats the process with his right sleeve.

As quickly as he can, Castle unpacks the black box, laying its contents on the grey cushion and takes several items out of the rubbermaid container.  Despite wanting everything nearby just in case, he wants things to look nice.  If Kate were here, she would make fun of him, but everything laid out in an orderly line appeases his sense of showmanship.

Just as he’s placing the box next to the couch and out of sight, he hears the scrape of metal against the door.  Castle wraps the first item he’ll need around the knuckles of his left hand and jogs to the entryway, makes it just in time.  The door swings open and he steps behind it, makes sure he’s out of sight as she enters the apartment.  

Kate pushes at the edge of the door, the soft thud of it’s heavy weight connecting with the doorframe rattling in his bones as he tries not to breathe, every sensation magnified by the electric adrenaline of anticipation coursing through his veins.

He watches from the corner as the click of her heels against the floor slows at then stops all together.He knows she’s seen the changes to her apartment by the way her head tilts just slightly.Timing his moment to perfection, he waits until she starts to turn.Before she can see him in her periphery, he makes his move.

Castle steps roughly into her, pushes his entire body against her back and wraps one broad hand around her throat.  The opposite arm bands tightly across her abdomen, tethering her to him.  Her surprised gasp encourages him, forces the words out without much thought.

“Don’t move.”

* * *

 

_The bed shimmies as Kate flops onto her back beside him, the back of her hand connecting with a limp slap against his sweaty chest.The rasp of their harsh breathing fills her bedroom and Castle gathers his wits long enough to roll his head in her direction, beckoning her towards him with the curl of his hand at her nape._  

_Kate folds into him, slipping one leg over his and resting her head at his shoulder.Her hand at his chest traces lazily over the trails of cooling wax on his skin.He hisses when she dips lower, nails scraping over the sensitive skin under his belly button and she laughs wickedly, punctuating the sound with a teasing nip to his pectoral muscle and he groans._

_“Evil woman,” he grits out, capturing her wandering digits in his left hand, lacing their fingers and dragging them up towards his mouth.He peppers kisses to her palm and feels her mouth curl into a smile where it rests against his over-heated skin._

_Still coming down from their mutual and very satisfying high, they lie together in the quiet for a while.This isn’t exactly_ new _to them.They’ve been together for a few months and they’ve had_ lots _of practice thanks to Kate’s resignation.Suspension?Whatever.Still, it’s new enough to be exhilarating.They’re still making discoveries, still experimenting, and Castle thinks that with Kate Beckett, the exhilaration may never fade._

_Right arm curled around her shoulder, Castle’s hand traces the curve of her spine, touching just to touch in a way he’d been thrilled to learn she actually enjoyed.He’s always been a tactile person, but he assumed that Kate wasn’t.He couldn’t have been more happy to be wrong._

_“Rick?”_

_Her hair tickles along his bicep when she moves, untangles their fingers and rests her chin atop her folded hands at his chest.  Castle breaks his stare at the ceiling, meets the swirling amber of her eyes instead.  Finds them open and honest and…nervous?_

_He hums questioningly and brushes her hair back from her face.  Threading his fingers through the soft, brown locks, he unveils more of her expression, wants to get a better idea of what she’s thinking._

_“I want to try something.”_

_He must wear a slightly panicked expression because she smiles softly - one of his favorites - and rolls her eyes._

_“Not right_ now, _but-”  Her voice tapers off and she ducks her head, smile disappearing as she bites at her lip, not meeting his eyes.  He coaxes her gaze back to his with the curl of his fingers under her chin and the swipe of his thumb along her lower lip.  His brows furrow in silent askance and her eyes flit away once more, focusing instead just above his left eyebrow._

_“Kate.”She blinks once, long and slow, and he waits until she meets his gaze before he continues, speaking clearly and earnestly._

_“You can ask me anything.”_

_She breathes deeply and holds, breasts pressing into his abdomen._

_“I want you to surprise me,” she releases, quiet and quick an exhale, like she’s trying to get the words out as quickly as possible.She rolls her eyes at herself, must not be satisfied with her wording, and he can’t help but find it funny.He knows better than to crack a smile, though.Won’t risk the chance of her closing up on him when she’s trying.He knows open communication isn’t something that’s always easy for her and he’s not going to jeopardize the fact that he’s the one she’s making the effort for.His heart swells with the knowledge.God, he loves her._

_“Um, force me?Complete domination.Whatever you want to call it,” she murmurs, and his eyes go wide._ Oh.

_Kate’s face falls and she drops her head, forehead thumping against his chest._

_She’s muttering against his skin.Phrases like_ never mind _and_ I’m sorry _and_ bad idea _over and over again and shit, he’s an idiot._

_“Hey, no.Look at me,” he implores, hands carding through her hair when she doesn’t respond.“Kate.Look at me.”_

_Slowly, she lifts to meet his gaze and he feels like an ass when he sees the remnants of a blush staining her cheeks.She’s not shy about sex or asking for what she wants.At_ all _.Clearly, this is different._

_“I was just surprised, that’s all,” he assures her, conveying the sincerity of the statement through gentle touches and quiet words._

_“Kate, if this is something you want, I’m_ more _than happy to participate,” he says earnestly.“Seriously.Give me an hour and I can prove it to you.”_

_She cracks a smile at that and he feels the stretch of his answering grin in his cheeks.Cupping her jaw, Castle coaxes her towards him until their mouths meet in a tender, lazy kiss._

_Kate hums against him as she breaks away, rests her forehead to his for a moment before tracing his features with soft lips.Dragging her smile along his eyebrow, the apple of his cheek, the fragile skin of his closed eyelid._

_“Soon,” she whispers at his ear, biting down lightly before soothing the sting with the hot swipe of her tongue._

_“Yeah?” he asks.He’s just…in awe of her.Has to be the luckiest son of a bitch on earth._

_“Yeah,” she says, voice low and sultry and he grunts when she pushes against his chest, rises to her knees and swings one leg across his torso to straddle him._

_Kate’s smile is teasing now as she rocks into him, breasts swaying gently and casting shadows against her skin in the low light.The lingering wetness of their earlier activities smears across his stomach and he growls, gripping her hips tightly to aid in her movements._

_“Don’t think I’m gonna need that hour,” he husks out, releasing her hips to push up on his hands, capturing the tip of one swaying breast between his lips._

_Kate sighs and threads her fingers through his hair, cradling him to her and throwing her head back, hair cascading down her back in gorgeous waves.They rock together for a few moments before he tenses his quads, slides one hand up to rest between her shoulder blades, and tucks her into his chest as he flips them._

_Pressing down into her, over her, Castle slides his hands up the length of her arms until he can thread their fingers together.He pushes her hands down into the mattress at either side of her head and his hips rock involuntarily into the cradle of his thighs when she surges up and bites sharply at his lower lip._

_“Good,” she says around his flesh between her teeth._

_And then there’s no more talking._

* * *

Releasing the hand at her throat, Castle tugs her jacket roughly from her shoulders, jostling her whole upper body in the process.  He throws it beside them, as aggressively as he can and he hears Kate whimper.

Rolling his left wrist repeatedly, Castle unfurls the scarf from his knuckles and takes the other end in his right hand.Slinging the fabric over her head, he pulls it roughly over her eyes and Kate rocks back on her heels, throws her hands forward to catch her balance as he knots scarf at the back of her head into a makeshift blindfold.

He’s being rough in a way that under normal circumstances, he would consider too rough.But they talked about this.Extensively.He knows what she wants.They didn’t get too specific, wanting to keep the element of surprise intact, but he’s secure enough in their decisions to let himself loose.

Castle steps around to face her and takes her in, deciding where to start.He steps close until she stiffens and he knows she can sense his nearness.When he grabs at the collar of her button-down, knuckles brushing across the ridge of her collarbone, Kate’s breath stutters out raggedly, fanning across his face.Bracing himself, Castle waits just a few moments until Kate relaxes just a fraction, and then pulls.Hard.

Buttons scatter across the floor and he removes her shirt in much the same way that he removed her jacket.Kate’s breathing is heavy once he’s finished, and he takes a moment to appreciate her figure.Standing there, half naked with her hair messily sticking out around the blindfold, she’s sexy as hell.The one thing that pleases him the most, though, is her simple, nude cotton bra.The fact that she’s wearing it means she wasn’t expecting this at all and he delights in being able to truly surprise her.It makes this feel all the more real.

With precision and without taking time to tease like he normally would, Castle divests her of the rest of her clothing.He unclasps her bra and tosses it to the floor with her ruined shirt.He’s about to unbutton her pants when he thinks better of it.  

It’s no secret that her shoes turn him on, so instead of trying to get her pants off around the pumps - and likely injuring both of them in the process - he makes a risky decision.Making his way to the office, he grabs a pair of scissors from the mug on her desk, spins on his heel and heads back towards Kate. 

He knows that she heard him shuffling away and back because her head is tilted in his direction, but he’s glad she can’t see him.If she knew what was coming, she might kill him.Hell, she might kill him anyway.He knows how much Kate Beckett loves her clothes.

Not wanting to waste more time and pull them both out of the moment, Castle slides two fingers into the waistband riding low on her hips.  His knuckles brush against the swell of her ass, the rough lace of her underwear.  A thong, he’s pleased to find.

Pulling away from her body, Castle angles the scissors.Clamping down hard to get through the thick waistband, he makes the first cut, and quickly snips down the length of one leg, repeating the process on the other when he’s finished.

Once her pants are added to the pile of ruined clothes on the floor, Castle presses himself against her back again and slides one hand into the front of her underwear.He reigns in his default reaction when he curls his fingers into the wetness he finds there and rocks his erection into the curve of her ass instead, grinding roughly and lewdly.

Curling his wrist, Castle drags some of her wetness up to smear against her clit, two fingers roughly circling until her thighs start trembling and she whimpers. 

“Please,” she whines, her right hand curling around his forearm, tendons flexing under her fingers as he continues to assault her tender flesh.

“Please, what,” he asks, voice like flint, low and dangerous in her ear.  
  
“Please stop.”

His stomach drops momentarily, but he reminds himself that this is what she wanted.They discussed safewords and various scenarios and he knows this is okay.Castle collects himself, and pushes through.

Instead of letting up, he keeps drawing tight, rough circles on her clit.Not varying speed or pressure, just hard and fast.When Kate starts squirming against him, her voice a steady stream of whimpers and pleas, he grabs her left arm and uses it against her, bands both of their forearms tightly across her stomach so she’s trapped against him by her own limb.  

Her right hand begins tugging at the wrist still rolling between her legs, but he’s stronger than her.Not in all things, but certainly in this.Kate has even admitted to _fucking loving his arms,_ and he grins at the memory.Her words, not his.

Kate’s knees start to wobble, and he tightens their combined grip on her torso, but instead of giving way like he thought, she pushes them together, traps his hand between her legs in an effort to stop his movement.  Shifting his weight to one foot, Castle kicks at her with the other, roughly nudging her left leg out until he can resume his torture to her clit.

Kate moans, attempting to shuffle upright once more, but he plants his foot next to her own, keeping her splayed wide.In punishment, he increases the speed of his fingers against her for a moment, then curls downward and pushes two thick fingers into her. 

Her hips shift and buck against him and he drags his fingers roughly against her, grinding his cock into the delicious curve of her ass as he fucks her with his fingers.Her body writhes against him, but whether she’s playing the part or succumbing to her own pleasure, he can’t say. 

His entire hand is soaked with her wetness and her muscles are clenching around the intrusion of his fingers.He knows she’s close. 

So he stops.

Gripping her arms, he crosses them behind her and walks them forward.  Kate moves clumsily, bumping into him and swaying as he guides her further into her apartment.  When they reach the rug in her living room, Castle releases her, but doesn’t move away.  Leaning over her shoulder, he speaks threateningly.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“No, _please_ ,” she begs, and the breathlessness of her voice makes his cock twitch in the confines of his pants.

Banding his left arm low on her stomach, Castle settles his right hand between her shoulder blades and pushes.With his left arm keeping her pelvis stabilized, Kate has no choice but to follow his command.He bends his own knees into the backs of hers and once she’s sufficiently unstable, Castle presses firmly at her back, sending her collapsing onto the soft, red rug.

Kate catches herself with a surprising amount of agility for someone who had a hard time walking just moments ago, but almost as soon as her palms meet the floor, she’s pushing up against it, attempting to stand.Attempting to flee.

Growling, Castle falls to his knees behind her and quickly grips her waist, pulling her hips roughly into his.  Kate whines and pleads with him, and he can feel the heat of her even through his pants and boxers.  Keeping a one-handed grip on her waist, Castle quickly unzips his pants and pulls himself out.  He clenches his ass, trying not to thrust into his palm, still wet with traces of Kate’s arousal.  Instead, he drags her thong to the side and slicks his tip roughly through her folds, bumping her clit on each pass.  When he aligns himself at her entrance, letting just his tip slip into the tight warmth of her cunt as he grips her waist once more, she cries out. 

“Please, don’t!”

Rearing back, Castle smacks her ass with the flat of his hand.

“Shut up,” he growls, relishing in her whimper.

With another rough swat to the opposite cheek, Castle grips her waist and thrusts into her.Hard.

He sets a punishing pace, fucking her hard and fast as she struggles in vain to get away.He wants her to come, wants her to surrender to the pleasure he’s forcing upon her, so he adjusts their position, spreading his knees farther apart and hers along with them.He feels her clamp down hard around him at the change in angle and her scream of pleasure is all the confirmation he needs.

Her pelvis is practically flush with the floor, legs spread wider than he would think possible if he hadn’t previously seen - and experienced - her defy all reasonable expectations of the human body.Gripping the ties of the blindfold, Castle tugs until Kate has no choice but to follow, her back arching spectacularly until he slips an arm across her stomach and pulls her upper body to rest flush with his.

“Oh, God,” she moans, a steady stream of curses following and he picks up speed inside her.Based on her reaction and the wet sound of her cunt sucking at his dick, he knows he’s found that one spot that drives her absolutely crazy.

He’s nearing the point of no return himself and needs her to come.Now.  

He pushes himself to the limit, sweat dripping from his brow as he pistons inside her, hard and fast as his body will allow.He releases his grip on the blindfold and walks his now free hand down her body, pausing to flick at her left nipple before brushing his own arm on his downward path.When he reaches his destination, he settles two fingers over her clit.His rough movements inside her dislodge his hand and his eyes roll back when he brushes against himself where he slides into her.

Pressing down, Castle keeps his fingers still, lets the collision of their hips provide the friction he knows will send her over the edge.Her fingernails dig into his left forearm, most likely leaving marks he will proudly bear tomorrow, and she screams.

The hand pressing between her legs flies to clamp down over her mouth, and that must do it for her because her hips are twitching, whole body convulsing, voice a steady stream of screams and sobs and muffled curses.The feeling of her coming around him nearly throws him over the edge after her, but he reigns in his control, haphazardly thrusting into her spasming cunt.  

He refuses to let her come down, keeps thrusting into her even though he knows how sensitive she is after she comes.He’s never tried this before, never just _not_ stopped fucking her.Usually she’ll push him away or roll him over or guide him to her mouth.Something to stop the overstimulation.  

But not tonight.Tonight he’s in charge.And he’s going to push her as far as she’ll let him go.

Her open mouth is wet and hot under his hand and he recognized the muffled sound she keeps repeating as _stop_.Instead of stopping, he redoubles his efforts, bends them over until her nipples drag against the carpet with every thrust.He still has one hand at her waist, the other cupped over her mouth, but her hands release his forearm in favor of bracing herself against the floor, palms splayed at either side of her head.He’s thrusting downward into her now and she’s even tighter around him at this angle.He has to focus on keeping his voice steady when he rests his mouth to her ear and speaks.

“The more you resist, the more I’m going to play with you,” he pauses momentarily, grunting and catching his breath before continuing.

“The more you fight, the more I’m going to _fuck_ _you_.”

She whimpers and pushes feebly up against him, but it’s no use.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

 

_ tbc _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cool air against his sweaty chest sends a shiver across his shoulders as Castle untangles himself from Kate.Pushing up onto his knees, he slows his thrusts, rocking into her but never stopping, one hand braced between her shoulder blades to keep her immobile.

The clap of his hand at her ass sounds sharply in the stale air of the room, Kate’s continuous whimpers and his heavy breaths the only other sounds.  Reaching towards the couch, Castle hooks two fingers around the silver cuffs and grips Kate by the elbows.  She falls to rest on her chest and shoulders when he pulls her arms behind her back, mouth open and panting against the soft ply of the rug. 

Castle secures Kate’s arms behind her back and returns his grip to her hips, pulls her firmly back into him as he continues his thrusts inside her until he’s making consistent, long and deep slides.He smacks her again, hard, and then takes a moment to palm the delicious curve of her ass before pushing against her.

A low groan rumbles through his chest without his consent when he slides out of her, erection bobbing wetly against his stomach as she slides forward until she’s resting flat on her stomach.Castle scoots back, readjusts until he’s resting on his knees between her splayed legs, pushes her calves into the floor when she tries to move.

Kate’s incoherent, whining pleas continue as he shuts down her resistance with he firm press of his hands.Moving quickly, Castle grabs his newest purchase from the couch, securing the leather cuffs at either end just under each of her knees.The spreader bar keeps her legs far enough apart to leave her open to him, but not far enough to be advantageous for her.

Once he’s sure she’s firmly locked in, Castle stands, moving to her side to admire his work.Taking himself in hand, he slowly strokes his cock as he takes her in.She’s naked, save for her thong and heels, and the thin sheen of sweat on her skin makes him twitch in the cup of his palm.

Kate rolls her hips and then her back arches as she tries to pull her legs up under her.Castle smiles to himself and let’s her get far enough that she thinks she might actually get there.Then, laughing darkly and loudly enough for the sound to reach her ears, he rests his foot over the swell of her ass and pushes down.   

Her mouth opens on a long and whining ‘no’ and Kate turns her face into the floor, rocking her torso back and forth in what he assumes is an attempt to roll herself over.He lets her struggle for a minute, just long enough to play his part and quickly rid himself of his wrinkled clothing.  

When he straddles her thighs, cock nestled solidly in the crease of her ass, Kate gasps and rocks her hips up into him.Whether her motions are consciously done or not, he can’t say.He knew her feigned resistance would give way sooner or later.As much as he loves these games - as much as they both do - he also loves the give and take that they fall into so naturally.  

This fluidity that they’ve had from the beginning makes everything that much better.Every time with her is different.He had good sex before her, great sex even, but nothing - _nothing_ \- compares to the wonder that is Kate Beckett.She’s…explosive.

Curling his hand over the fleshy mound of her left cheek, Castle slides his fingers under the lace of her thong, teasing as he trails his knuckles over sensitive skin.Sitting back, he takes a moment to admire the way the undergarment frames the perfect, delicious curves of her ass before gripping hard at the waistband and ripping, tearing until he pulls the ruined scrap from her body.

Not wasting any more time with teasing - that’s not what this is about anyway - Castle shifts until he’s sitting high on her thighs, rocking his hips firmly into the smooth flesh of her ass.Taking himself in hand, Castle guides his aching cock downward, sliding his tip through her wetness before plunging into her once more.

The cuffs and the spreader bar do the work of keeping her still, so Castle’s hands are free to do with as he pleases.Bracing one hand on the floor, he reaches for the blindfold with the other, tugging at the knot until it comes loose.The shimmery fabric flutters silently to the ground and Kate blinks rapidly, turning her head from side to side to clear her hair from her face.

This is the first time he’s allowed her the opportunity to see him since she walked in the door, but he’s not sure she can focus long enough to catch a glimpse of him behind her.Her relative immobility combined with the bleary gleam of her eyes and her body’s overstimulation must create a pretty thick fog.

The thought makes his balls ache and he pushes into her on a long, slow roll.

She keens and flexes her glutes, squeezes at him the only way she can and he’s dangerously close.  But he needs to last longer if he really wants to do this justice.

Her whine bleeds into a gasping moan as he pulls out and roughly pushes two fingers into her.Settled between her legs, he leans over the spreader bar, braces his weight on his other hand between her thighs as he fucks her with his fingers.

Kate is in the perfect position for what he wants to do.When he pushes down, roughly circles inside her before curling and dragging almost all the way out, he’s rewarded with a string of _fuck_ sgrowled into the carpet, and he smiles at how appropriate her outburst is for her current situation. 

His next push in is slow and deep, and Kate rolls her hips as much as she can.Crooking his fingers at the second knuckle, Castle holds them firmly in place and begins making small, quick thrusts deep inside her, the pads of his fingers pressing and dragging against the spot that drives her insane.Lewd, wet slapping sounds fill the air as the back of his palm connects rapidly and roughly with her ass as he pistons inside her.

Kate gasps brokenly into the carpet and he watches as her hands claw for purchase, finding nothing but her own skin.Without letting himself become too distracted, he watches as small crescents appear, scattered across her palms as she grips tightly to nothing.  

This time, he doesn’t vary his tactics, just keeps up the hard, fast pressure deep inside her.Kate’s legs are pulling out against the cuffs on the bar, muscles straining to escape the unbearable pressure, and the clinking of the metal combined with the wet sloshing of her cunt create a soundscape that makes his cock throb as it bobs against his stomach.

“Go ahead.Fight it.”

Her whimper is high and clear and she clamps down tightly with her inner muscles.He’s always been amazed at the control she has over that particular area of her anatomy - it’s been his undoing many a time - but he has the strength of his entire body behind the movement of his hand, and he uses it.

“You can try to stop it, but you’re gonna give me what I want.”

Now, her resistance is only helping him, making it that much easier to keep his fingers exactly where he wants.  Even though it’s been his goal all along, a surprised groan still tumbles from his lips when she squirts, spurting along his wrist and soaking small patches of the carpet between her legs.

He wants more than that though, so he doesn’t stop, keeps fucking her with the same intensity and leans into her when he speaks. 

“What’s the matter?” he asks, false innocence belied by the gruff husk of arousal in his voice.

Kate is nearly sobbing into the carpet at this point, and he keeps talking to her, working her up with his voice as he tears her apart with his fingers. 

“I told you you’d give me what I want.”

After that, time is a blur as he lets loose.The noises she makes are deadly and Castle can’t help the way his hips pump into thin air as she screams and squirts on an endless loop.The carpet between them is soaked, a massive dark spot shading the red a deep crimson.  

He doesn’t think she’s come yet.He’s knows her body well, well enough to know that while Kate can sometimes come without it, she usually needs a little bit of clitoral stimulation before she finds release.Given the number of times she’s squirted in the past several minutes - he tried to keep a count for bragging purposes, but is almost more proud to say that he lost count around seven - she’ll probably need that extra push.

“Now, you’re going to come for me,” he threatens, and Kate mutters some halfhearted _no_ sbetween her whimpers and groans as she continues to soak his hand.His thumb presses under and she keens, back arching when he seeks out her clit, sandwiching it between his thumb and his fingers still inside her.

It’s not often that he gets a truly thigh-trembling orgasm out of her, but Kate’s legs start to quake against the floor, seemingly beyond her control.Her voice breaks around unintelligible words as her body breaks around his fingers and he watches in fascination as she comes.Her body is wracked with tremors that only seem to highlight the fact that she is bound.The straps around her knees clink against the metal bar and the cuffs at her wrists clack and clang.

This time, he works her down, knowing that she will need time to recover even within this cloud of fantasy that they are so lost in.She sighs as he removes his fingers, and Castle can’t help but give in to the desire to touch himself.Wrapping his soaked hand around his erection, he strokes his cock roughly a few times, hips pumping and ass clenching at the feeling of her wetness coating him.

Her legs are removed from their bindings first, and the moment she starts to move, he leans over her, pressing his mouth to her ear and her body into the floor.

“Don’t move, or I’ll restrain you again.”

The noise Kate releases is nothings short of pathetic and he grips her hair, pulls until he can steal a kiss, mouths meeting clumsily and awkwardly in this position.She kisses him back - as much as she can, anyway - before she remembers that she’s not supposed to be a willing participant.  

Her head turns sharply on her neck, hair wrenching as she pulls away from his grip.Castle doesn’t chase her, just unclenches his fist and watches as her head thumps back to rest on the carpet.

The sight of her panting lips, swollen and glistening, just a peek of wicked, pink tongue…

He wants to fuck that mouth.

As he pushes up onto his haunches and unfastens the handcuffs, he thinks about the best way to do this.There are still a few more things he wanted to try, a few more toys he wanted to make use of, but, as always, improvisation is key.

Kate’s arms fall to rest limply by her sides and he tosses the cuffs back onto the couch.Admiring the way her back rises and falls as she takes stuttering, calming breaths, Castle touches warm palms to her shoulder blades, pushing down into tense muscles as he massages his way down her back.  

Her contented sigh floats in the air and she relaxes into his touch, breaths evening out as he works at her lower back.She probably thinks they’re done, that this is aftercare, and Castle contemplates ways to use that to his advantage.

With a final, firm press just above her tailbone, Castle pushes off of her and coaxes her onto her back.Kate’s body flops bonelessly, right forearm falling to rest over her eyes, and when he leans over to take one stiff nipple into his mouth, she hisses.Her left hand tangles in his hair, gripping hard and pushing to try to dislodge him, and with a sharp nip of his teeth that makes her call out, he goes.  

Snagging the discarded cuffs from the couch, Castle grabs the arm resting over her eyes and chuckles at her surprised gasp when he snaps the cuff onto her wrist.

“What-“

“We’re not done yet,” is all the response he gives her and he threads the empty bracelet beneath the couch, behind the leg and back again.By now, she realizes what he’s doing, and has her left arm stretched far so he can’t reach.  

Growling, Castle straddles her stomach, grips her stray hand none too gently and snaps it into the other cuff.

Kate’s eyes are wild and while he doesn’t regret blindfolding her before, he wishes he’d been able to see this expression the entire time.Her eyes are wild and glassy and she looks every bit as sex drunk as she is.Well, as he _hopes_ she is.  

Kate’s arms are pulled tight and the low-sitting couch doesn’t give her any room to maneuver her hands.Her torso twists and pitches as much as his weight settled atop her will allow, and he grips her neck tightly in his right hand. 

“Stop fucking moving,” he bites, and she wiggles her hips in response.

Castle swings himself off of her torso, only to return to his perch facing the opposite direction.Bracing his palms on Kate’s thighs, he stills the thrashing of her hips and legs.He leaves his hands there as he pushes up onto his knees and scoots back. 

He knows the second Kate realizes what he wants because she groans out a whine and looking down at her, he sees her head thrashing back and forth between his legs, eyes shut tight, mouth in an adorable pout.

Her lips graze his tip and his nostrils flare as he holds tight to the reins of his control.

“Suck my cock,” he commands.

Kate doesn’t respond verbally, but she tilts her head back, her chin moving up and away from him.

Pausing for a moment, Castle takes stock of his options.He doesn’t want to waste time with restraints, so in a feat of coordination that will probably leave him a little sore in the morning, he lays his left forearm across both of her thighs, gripping hard to the one under his hand so she doesn’t pull out of his hold.With his free hand, he reaches between them, lets her feel his movements as he strokes his erection in front of her face before he grips her jaw roughly, applying just enough pressure that she has no choice but to open to him.

Pulling back, Castle positions himself at her gaping mouth.When he slowly thrusts downward, he has to clench his teeth against the urge to come at the first touch of her tongue.  

God, he loves her mouth.

He removes his hand from her jaw to return to his earlier position above her.With both hands braced against her thighs, he finally has the leverage he needs.Starting slowly, Castle begins thrusting shallowly into the hot ecstasy of her mouth.Kate doesn’t participate like she usually would, but she does keep her mouth open, lets him fuck her mouth the way he wants and _fuck_ if it’s not one of the most erotic things he’s ever done.

He could get lost in this, come inside the hot cavern of her mouth and it takes him about two minutes of this pure bliss to convince himself not to.

He needs to return the favor, after all.

Using the bruising grip he has on her thighs, Castle spreads her legs, bends them forcibly so her feet rest on the ground.He hooks his arms through her legs, rests his forearms to the ground, grabs her by the ankles and feasts.

Kate squeals when he covers her with his mouth, licks at her clit for a few seconds before pushing his tongue inside.Her voice around him isn’t doing much for his self-control and he thrusts into her deeply, groaning against her when he hits the back of her throat.

Now both of them are releasing an endless cacophony of sounds, each one spurring the other on.Castle feels a telltale tightening in his balls when Kate swallows involuntarily around him and he affixes his lips to her clit, sucking and pulling it into the cup of his tongue.Her moan around him is electricity straight to his spine and he repeats the action.

Kate’s legs try to clamp shut, but his shoulders keep her open to him and Castle uses the flat of his tongue to rub hard and fast circles on her cit.He makes a few quick swipes of his tongue over the left side - it’s just that much more sensitive - and a new wave of wetness coats his face.

He knows she’s close so, sucking her clit between his lips once more, Castle bites down gently and hums around her sensitive flesh.

The feeling of her muffled scream around his cock as she comes is indefuckingscribable.

Castle groans raggedly and pushes up onto his hands, pulling out of her after another rough buck of his hips.When he stands, chest heaving with labored breaths, he takes in her body, laid out as she is before him.

Kate’s body is practically humming with her release.Her legs are splayed haphazardly and her eyes are wild, hair haloed in a messy fan around her head.Castle wraps a hand around his erection as he fixates on her swollen, red lips, still glistening and he pumps faster at the memory of their very recent position around his cock. 

He thrusts unevenly a few times and then comes in hot strands across her stomach and breasts, groaning at the sight, hips pumping erratically into his own fist as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Once he’s well and truly spent, Castle shakily makes his way to his knees, wincing at the crack and pop of his joints.It’s a good thing Kate is so out of it or she would make fun of him for being too old.

“Old man,” she husks beside him, voice rough and breathing labored, and he laughs.Maybe she’s not so out of it after all.

“Mm, not too old for this,” he argues, smoothing his hand across her stomach.

“Yellow,” she gasps, and he stills his movement, letting the weight of his hand rest against the pleasant warmth of her sweaty stomach, carefully avoiding the sticky trails of his come. 

“You ok?” he says softly, genuine concern leaking in as he takes in her expression, eyes shut tightly, teeth clenched. 

“No more.Need a break.Too much.” 

She’s talking quickly and he can’t help but laugh.She’s adorable. 

“No, no more,” he says, reaching up to unfasten the cuffs that still bind her. 

“Thought you weren’t done,” she explains, arms falling to rest on either side of her head as she smiles up at him. 

“Done for _now_ ,” he teases, standing and helping her up after him.

She hums in affirmation, leaning in to place a sweet and lazy kiss at his mouth.

“Hey, Castle,” she whispers against him, a contented hum breaking past her smile when he pulls back to meet her eyes.   

He hums in askance, hands moving to the small of her back to pull her into him.

“You’re cleaning that rug.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient in waiting for this chapter, and thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on tumblr/kink meme: Beckett wants Castle to surprise her and dominate her completely.
> 
> I've never really ventured into writing this particular kink before, so I hope it's not to terribly off base. Thanks for giving it a try! I'm not sure if this is finished, so there may be another chapter or two.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
